Triggered
by Jadewing47
Summary: "Language! Jeez Jay, that was rude! Did no one ever teach you manners? Guess it's too late now." Dick ment is as a joke, he never intended it to trigger Jason into the worst panic attack he's ever seen in his life. But afterwards, Dick's kinda grateful his brother doesn't have to deal with his demons alone now.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson always felt like he had failed.

When Bruce had taken Jason in, he was pissed. He hated Jason for becoming Robin. He hated Jason because he felt replaced. He hated Jason for wearing his symbol.

But when Jason has died, when he was _murdered_ , well, Dick never forgave himself for how he treated the hot-headed boy. He had failed to be a good older brother. Dick often wondered if, had he acted different, would Jason have confided in him? Told him what he was doing? Perhaps Dick would have been able to prevent Jason's death.

When Dick found out that Jason was still alive, it was like a second chance to him. Until he found out that he had came back damaged. He believed that no one loved him anymore. That they had let the Joker live because they didn't care.

Jason was wrong, oh God, he was so wrong. Dick could count the times that he had headed off to Arkham, intending to finally kill the clown. But he never had. Dick couldn't explain why.

It killed him at first, when Tim arrived. But then Dick reflected on his past mistakes, and he tried to be the best big brother he could.

When Damian arrived, he did again.

Dick never thought that his efforts to be the best big brother would finally break Jason. That the witty banter he made would trigger his little bro.

After all, he never exactly knew what had happened in the warehouse that night.

But Dick is kinda glad it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION, ANOREXIA, AND SAD THOUGHTS. CAN BE TRIGGERING.**

It was raining. It had been raining all day. Of course, as Dick set out as Nightwing for patrol, the rain began to come down harder. He groaned internally.

 _Great. Just great! Sucks to Nightwing tonight!_

He ventures further into Bludhaven, towards the coordinates he finally found of an illegal shipment supposed to occur today. Dick's spent weeks trying to track these thugs down, and he's finally gonna kick some ass and get a good night's sleep. Finally.

But boy was he wrong. There's a cold feeling in his gut, and it's setting Dick on edge. Dick tried to brush the feeling off, dismissing it to be his lack of sleep. Giving himself a shake, he hops onto his motorcycle and continues on.

(Line Break!)

Jason is currently functioning on those thirty minutes of sleep he got last week, and he's just about to break. He can hear it, everywhere he goes he can hear it. It gets worse at night. Even when he's not asleep. He can feel it. Jason shudders.

He's refused to sleep. He _couldn't_ sleep. He's shaking just thinking about it. Every time he closes his eyes, he can hear it and feel it. He can see it too. He can taste the blood in his mouth as the crowbar slams into his chest over and over and over again. He just wants it to end.

It's bad enough when he's awake. So Jason runs. Jason runs far, towards the coordinates of the illegal shipment of drugs coming into Bludhaven tonight. He runs, because maybe, just maybe, if he doesn't close his eyes, if he runs faster then he can, if he stops eating long enough,

just maybe he will escape the feeling of the crowbar, the taste of blood, and the maniacal laughter in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dick finally arrived at the coordinates, he found his work already done for him. Well, it was _not_ how he would have completed the task, but done anyways. The place was a bloodbath. The bodies of the thugs lay in piles, blood seeping from the holes in between their eyes. The shipment was blown up, literally. The remains of the cargo burned in the fire from the explosion that must have occurred, littered among the bodies.

 _Red Hood._ _Jason._ Dick sucked in a breath. Jason must be in one of his, "shoot-first-ask-questions-later" mood.

Dick crept around the buildings surrounding the wreak, fully expecting to be shot at any moment. Passing a dark alley, Dick frowns at the heavy stench of blood. Seeing a pool of it at his feet, he ventures further into the alley, escirma sticks drawn and ready.

A bullet wizzes past his ear, Red Hood coming into view before him. He's bleeding from a bullet wound in his left shoulder, and his red helmet is cracked, a peice missing. Dick can see Jason's pastel-green eye, and a bit of his messy black and white hair. Jason's visible eye is glazed over, as though remembering something horrible.

"Fuck off Nightwing." Jason growls, though it's not filled with his usual hate, and he used "Nightwing" instead of"Dick". Something's up, but before Dick can ponder this, Jason's leaping to the roof of a building, taking off. Dick races behind him, and they stop running on top of a large roof. Jason's got his mouth running, and Dick's big brother instincts kick in.

"What the fuck do you want from me asshole?" Jason yells.

"Language!" Dick chips, dodging a punch thrown his way. Jason throws him into a wall.

"You goddam motherfucking shitass!" Jason growls. Dick frowns, picking himself up from the wall, facing away from Jason as he pretends to dust himself off.

"Language! Jeez Jay, that was rude. Did no one ever teach you your manners? Guess it's too late now." he jokes, but the smile dies on his lips as he turns, seeing Jason crumple to the ground, choking.

"Jay!"


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick finally arrived at the coordinates, he found his work already done for him. Well, it was _not_ how he would have completed the task, but done anyways. The place was a bloodbath. The bodies of the thugs lay in piles, blood seeping from the bullet holes in between their eyes. The shipment was blown up, literally. The remains of the cargo burned in the fire from the explosion that must have occurred, littered among the bodies.

 _Red Hood._ _Jason._

Dick sucked in a breath. Jason must be in one of his, "shoot-first-ask-questions-later" mood.

Dick crept around the buildings surrounding the wreak, fully expecting to be shot at any moment. Passing a dark alley, Dick frowns at the heavy stench of blood. Seeing a pool of it at his feet, he ventures further into the alley, escirma sticks drawn and ready.

A bullet wizzes past his ear, Red Hood coming into view before him. He's bleeding from a bullet wound in his left shoulder, and his red helmet is cracked, a peice missing. Dick can see Jason's pastel-green eye, and a bit of his messy black and white hair. Jason's visible eye is glazed over, as though remembering something horrible.

"Fuck off Nightwing." Jason growls, though it's not filled with his usual hate, and he used "Nightwing" instead of"Dick". Something's up, but before Dick can ponder this, Jason's leaping to the roof of a building, taking off. Dick races behind him, and they stop running on top of a large roof. Jason's got his mouth running, and Dick's big brother instincts kick in.

"What the fuck do you want from me asshole?" Jason yells.

"Language!" Dick chips, dodging a punch thrown his way. Jason throws him into a wall.

"You goddam motherfucking shitass!" Jason exclaims, anger consuming him. Dick frowns, picking himself up from the wall, facing away from Jason as he pretends to dust himself off.

"Language! Jeez Jay, that was rude. Did no one ever teach you your manners? Guess it's too late now." he jokes, but the smile dies on his lips as he turns, seeing Jason crumple to the ground, choking.

"Jay!" Dick yells, running to Jason's side, grabbing Jason's hands. Jason jerks away from him touch and kicks him in the gut. Dick tries to reach out again, a cold feeling in his gut as he watches Jason. His face his buried in his arms, which are wrapped around his legs, which are pulled to his chest. Jason is rocking back and forth, shaking as he murmurs, "no" over and over again. Dick approaches Jason slowly. He isn't sure what he did to trigger Jason into a mental breakdown, and he isn't looking to do it again.

"Jason." Dick murmurs, crouching beside him, he reaches out to touch Jason, provide some sort of comfort, but Jason whimpers, shrinking away from Dick's touch.

"Nonononono _no!"_ Jason cries.

"Hey, Jason it's okay, it's me, Dick."

* * *

(DICK'S POV)

I gently take Jason's hand into my own, hoping to snap him out of whatever trance he's in.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! NO! PLEASE, I'M SORRY, JOKER STOP!" Jason screams. My mouth drops open in shock. Joker? Jason..I must have said something to trigger him. Jason begins to choke, coughing up blood.

"Jay, Jay you need to listen to me. It's Dick, the Joker isn't here. I promise. It's just me, you need to breathe." I whisper in his ear, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back, hoping the soothing contact would show him I was not in fact, the Joker.

"N-(*gasp*)-O!" He chokes. I frown, Jason's gonna kill himself if he doesn't calm down.

"Jay, Jay, head in between your knees, Jay I need you to move," I say, aware that my voice is slowly climbing octaves. Jason isn't listening. I don't know what to do, so I say the first thing that comes into my mind.

" _BlueJay."_ the old nickname. When Jason was younger, when he was Robin, when his life wasn't as screwed up as it is now, by simply saying that one word I would have Jason's full attention. The nickname had an odd affect on Jason, but it was cute, and it _worked._ Jason's head snapped up, and his choked gasps slowed slightly.

"D-dick?" He whispered softly, his body trembling.

"Yeah, yeah BlueJay it's me. I need you to calm down for me, okay? I need you to breathe." I whispered, and Jason did.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, still rubbing Jason's back softly.

 **Review and I will continue!**

 **Do you guys want jaydick I can put that in, let me know peeps.**

 **Jadewing out!**


End file.
